1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair mounting device for mounting a chair on a mount frame of a motor-driven wheeled vehicle, more particularly to a chair mounting device which is operable to lock and unlock the chair relative to the mount frame so as to permit or prevent swiveling movement of the seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional motor-driven wheeled vehicle 1 (or an electrically driven wheeled chair) is shown to include amount frame 11 with an upwardly extending seat post 12, a chair 13 swivelably mounted on the seat post 12 by insertion of a seat stem 132 on a bottom wall 131 thereof into the seat post 12, a retaining disc 14 secured on the seat post 12, and a pull bar 15 which has a pivot end 151 pivotally mounted on the bottom wall 131, an operated end 152 extending outwardly of the bottom wall 131, and a retaining protrusion 132 engaging the retaining disc 14 such that, by pulling the operated end 152 against a biasing action of a spring 16, the retaining protrusion 132 is moved to disengage from the retaining disc 14 so as to permit swiveling movement of the chair 13 relative to the seat post 12. However, since the pull bar 15 is disposed beneath the chair 13, the user must bend and reach out his/her hand to find the pull bar 15, thereby resulting in inconvenience to the user.